Mate
by Psychism
Summary: The Great Prophecy finally came, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were destined to love and to be together no matter what. Both were satisfied with that but, like always there are danger ahead of them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sakura, or Sasuke! -crys a river- But please enjoy my story!**

* * *

Mate

In the dead of the night three silent figures flew through the trees without making a sound until… " So teme we're looking for your mate and I can't believe it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki the blonde

loudmouth said breaking the silence." Shut up dope" his companion with the midnight hair and onyx eyes who is none other then our infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

When the blonde was about to remark Kakashi Hatake the peace maker of the friends stepped in.

" Sakura will then also be rejoining our team, but this time she's gong to be our medic" smirking he then added

"since the prophecy said that she was going to be Sasuke mate Sakura must have grown even more beautiful then before she left for that mission to help out the smaller villages with their health." The solo survivor of the Uchiha clan just grunted from his sensi's teasing. They continued their journey in silence once again.

* * *

In a small village on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village a certain pink hair vampire was walking towards her apartment which the villagers kindly lent her for all the help she had been passed those couple of days.

Today she was late on schedule because of a unexpected injured man. Now she tiredly walk toward her current apartment thinking about the warm bed that was just waiting there to be laided on when a hand grabbed her roughly and pulled her in a dark ally way.

Of course being a vampire had it's advantages besides from the inhuman strength and speed. They could also see in the dark. She stayed quiet since she recognized the chakra signature that it was her teammates. They disappeared out of the village and into the forest that surrounded it. She turned towards her teammates that she haven't saw since she set out on the solo mission she was on now.

She greeted them with warm hugs that they returned eagerly, even the distant Sasuke returned which surpriseher. Sasuke seeing the confusion in her eyes just smirked. Sakura quickly brushed the confusion away with a question. " So what are you guys doing here?" she asked. There was an uncomfortable silence that settled in the air around them. Naruto kept stealing glances to Sasuke then to Sakura.

"Well, if you guys just came and say hi then I think that I will be going." She said slowly but then quickly added " Since obviously holding you guys up one a mission or something. Besides I want to get back to my apartment and get some rest, I have a schedule to follow you know and I don't to be late like today."

"Wait Sakura we have something to tell you. It's really important."Kakashi said said when she was about to turn away. She turned back eagerly wanting to know why they were there and why they were acting so weird.

"Well you see," Kakashi started carefully so that he won't startle Sakura with the unexpected news." you know that the next Great Prophecy came out just a couple of days ago" still measuring his words not wanting to be the one that caught Sakura's chakra filled punch. He seen it happed to Naruto and Sai another member of team 7 that was joined because he had broke away of ROOT fron Danzo. It was not a pretty sight.

Sakura getting impatient growled and said " Kakashi-sensi will you just spit the words out aready?"

Kakashi mumbled something under his breathe like 'not wanting to end up like Naruto or Sai' to ' so much for respected'. Signing before he rushed out the words." The first part of the Great Prophecy is that you will become Sasuke's mate and rejoined our team as a medic."

" Oh, OH,_Oh" _was the only answer that her jumbled up mind would allow out.

" I trust that you can do the rest?" He asked the Uchiha that stood next to him. Sasuke smirked and gave a nod toward the masked vampire. Both Naruto and Kakashi turned to leave to give them some privacy. Right before Naruto was out of sight he turned "Teme, if you ever hurt Sakura-chan the whole male population in the world whether it's now or later we will go after you. Take me seriously I mean it." Then turned away without waiting for an answer knowing that he got the message and followed Kakashi.

Smirking Sasuke started to walk gracefully towards Sakura who had dropped downed onto the forest floor from shock and now leaning against a cherry blossom tree for support. He appeared in front of her and come down to eye level.

" Sakura, I know that I'm someone that doesn't show emotions BUT that's not what you think. I do have emotions I just find that I can easily hid emotions from either a vampire or a human. Sakura I vow that I will never hurt you again and will show SOME emotions to you." He unexpectedly promised.

Her eyes widen while her minded processed what Sasuke had just said. Finally a bright and dazzling smile broke out of her shock expression like the sun shining though a thunder storm. They could both enjoy each others company without any awkward moments.


End file.
